When the Storm Subsides
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Aqueles olhos cinza eram a tempestade... DHr feita para o Amigo Secreto do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**AVISO:** Aviso mais que necessário, povo: as personagens estão um pouco fora do normal, é uma fic PWP, tem dirty talk, tem sexo e tem diversão. *-*

**N.A.:** _Foram 4 CD's completos do Slipknot para essa fic ficar completa. Ou seja, está Hard Core. Sah, espero que você goste. Eu não escrevia DHr há ANOS. Espero que esteja de acordo, porque eu adorei demais escrever essa fic desse AS!_

_O nome da fic é o nome de uma música da banda In This Moment._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>When the Storm Subsides<strong>

Ela já sabia que aconteceria antes mesmo que alguém lhe contasse. Ela já havia visto os olhares, já havia percebido o quanto Harry e Ron a olhavam de forma estranha, como se estivessem vendo alguém novo. E por um lado, ela sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava: que ela estava crescendo, e que aquele sentimento era normal. Mas por outro lado, ela não entendia. Não era possível que sua mudança fosse tamanha. Eles a viam todos os dias, eles faziam todas as refeições juntos, conversavam, riam; o que poderia estar tão diferente?

Foi então que viu. Viu como _ele_ a olhou. Ele a viu de um modo que ela não esperou. Ele a observou com fome nos olhos cinza, um fogo estranho, que queimava sua pele, arrastava-se por todo seu corpo, chegando em seu cérebro, espalhando imagens proibidas. E então acontecera. Vira-se sozinha em um corredor e ele estava na outra ponta, os olhos sérios, os punhos fechados, a gravata verde e cinza solta no pescoço.

A guerra havia terminado, Malfoy fora inocentado por sua participação ao lado da luz, mas mesmo com apenas dezenove anos cada um, Hermione via a escuridão que rondava aqueles olhos cinza. Hermione via o modo como ele a olhava, como ele agora aproximava-se. E não moveu-se, não conseguia. Mas a fome que brilhavam nas íris cinza de Malfoy eram de gelar as veias.

Virou-se, começando a voltar pelo corredor da Masmorra. Não era certo que estivesse ali sozinha com ele, Malfoy não era confiável, mesmo com todos os recentes acontecimentos. Acelerou os passos, mas os dele estavam logo atrás, sentia-o logo atrás de si. Virou o rosto e viu-o puxando a gravata do pescoço, segurando-a na mão esquerda, a boca de lábios finos sorrindo de forma predadora. Virou-se novamente para frente decidida a não voltar a olhar para trás, mas então deu de frente com uma enorme parede. Como aquilo havia acontecido se há menos de dois minutos tinha passado por ali?

Virou-se, respirando fundo enquanto via Malfoy andando devagar em sua direção agora. O corpo movia-se de forma despreocupada, o rosto iluminado pelos archotes esparçados, os lábios finos sorrindo maliciosos, a gravata ainda enrolada em sua mão esquerda, como se ele fosse usá-la como chicote. Mordeu o lábio, a varinha em sua mão, pronta para usá-la contra ele. Não sabia o que ele queria, e muito menos porque vê-lo sob aquela perspectiva, com os olhos cinza a brilharem sedentos estavam enviando descargas elétricas por sua espinha.

"O que quer, Malfoy?"

Ele aproximou-se mais, ficando há apenas dois passos dela, olhando-a nos olhos chocolate. Hermione tremeu dos pés a cabeça, aquela cinza chumbo lhe diziam perversidades que ela nunca imaginaria ver nos olhos de ninguém.

"Você de joelhos, Granger."

O choque da frase dele a faz recuar um passo e bater na parede. Hermione não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas então ele moveu-se. Encostando-se em si, o corpo moldava-se ao seu, como se fosse feito para estar ali desde o começo daquilo tudo. Olhou-o nos olhos, suas mãos subindo, querendo empurrá-lo pelo peito. Mas então, ele segurou suas duas mãos, girando seu corpo, colocando suas mãos para trás, e a gravata estava presa em seus punhos, a varinha deixando seus dedos.

Por um momento sua mente nublou-se com imagens que ela não conseguiu considerar. Malfoy abusando de seu corpo e logo após matando-a. Mas então, sua barriga gelou-se, sua mente enviou descargas elétricas por sua espinha, suas pernas fraquejaram com a possibilidade de Malfoy possui-la.

"Granger, eu disse que a queria de joelhos." Ele disse em seu ouvido, baixo, o corpo pressionado contra suas costas, a insinuação de um sorriso em sua voz.

"Não." Hermione respondeu sabendo que sua voz estava tremida.

"Não perguntei se era isso que queria ou não, Granger. De joelhos, agora!"

Ele a virou, suas mãos estavam presa com força em suas costas pela gravata verde e prateada. Ele havia aberto a calça do uniforme, o cinto estava solto na fina cintura. Olhou-o nos olhos, o desejo perverso de tê-la subjugado era evidente, mas havia um desejo escuro ali, algo que ela não entendia. Pensou em gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo que queria fugir, queria saber o que aquilo era, onde aquilo a levaria. Estremeceu quando registrou que seu cérebro havia dado as ordens para seus joelhos se dobrarem e estava de joelhos a frente dele. Sua respiração saia rápida, seus olhos estavam levantados para o rosto dele, que transparecia satisfação por sua obediência. Mordeu o lábio. Nunca havia feito aquilo, mas já ouvira as garotas comentarem, e já vira alguns vídeos disso quando estava sozinha de férias.

"Sabia que seria uma boa garota, Granger. Molhe os lábios e abra a boca."

Fez o que ele lhe disse, mas seu coração batia tão alto em seus ouvidos, pulsando tão rápido que pareciam passos. A mão de Malfoy afastou todos os tecidos que estavam no caminho, e lá estava. Era longo, a pele parecia macia, e Hermione temeu-o. Temeu que Malfoy não fosse gentil, que ele fosse machucá-la. A outra mão dele seguiu para seu rosto, segurando-a pelo maxilar, sorrindo enquanto corria os dedos para seus cachos, segurando-os levemente.

"Molhe os lábios e abra a boca, Granger. Você vai gostar."

Estremeceu com a suavidade da voz dele, ainda ouvia as batidas em seu ouvido, todo seu corpo parecia estar entrando em choque. Molhou os lábios enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto de sua cintura. Abriu a boca no último segundo, a pele macia do membro dele entrando em sua boca, devagar. No primeiro momento quis ter as mãos livres para que pudesse segurá-lo, sentir sua textura, mas então algo desligou-se em seu cérebro. Ele empurrou brevemente o quadril para frente, e Hermione queria que ele lhe desse tempo para acostumar.

Abriu mais a boca, tentando ao máximo seguir o ritmo que o quadril dele estava impondo. Seus joelhos já estavam doendo, suas mãos formigavam, mas o gosto adocicado dele, o cheiro, a mão em seu cabelo, e seu inimigo olhando-a com fascinação eram algo que nublavam a mente de Hermione. Ela já não era a amiga de Harry Potter, ela era simplesmente uma garota com um garoto em um corredor escuro.

"Olhe para cima, Granger."

A voz dele saia entrecortada, e havia uma ponta de sorriso, e Hermione observou-o. Ele tinha o rosto satisfeito, os olhos observavam seu rosto com íris negras. Sabia que aquilo era desejo, mas um desejo tão negro quanto a vontade dele. Respirou fundo, o quadril dele ganhando velocidade, a mão apertando-se em seu cabelo. Fechou os olhos, aquilo havia começado do jeito errado e estava continuando do jeito errado.

_A Lei do Casamento entrara em vigor e Hermione não sabia como escapar. Ela não sabia o que deveria fazer para que não fosse colocada junto de algum puro-sangue que acabaria por matá-la. Respirou fundo e encostou-se em sua mesa na sala da Diretora Minerva. Era simplesmente impossível que após tudo que passara, ainda tivesse isso, ainda fosse sofrer mais um golpe por não ser puro-sangue. Ouviu a porta do escritório da Diretora se abrir e virou-se, já começando a falar:_

_"Minerva, o que vou…" As palavras travaram em sua garganta, não era a Diretora que entrava pelas portas do escritório. "O que faz aqui?"_

_"Sabe muito bem, Granger."_

_"Não, não sei." Hermione cruzara os braços em forma defensiva, por mais que há semanas Malfoy fora inocentado, ele nunca seria de confiança._

_"A Lei. Eles vão nos casar, Granger." Malfoy sorriu pelo canto da boca enquanto dizia isso. Um sorriso que contava mentiras e dores para ela. Hermione contornou a mesa da Diretora, colocando mais espaço entre eles. Porém, Malfoy aproximou-se do outro extremo, os olhos ainda colados na bruxa a sua frente._

_"Impossível." Mesmo com aquela palavra de esperança sobre aquele casamento deixando sua boca, Hermione não acreditava. Não conseguia crer que estava realmente a ser casada com Malfoy._

_"Não é e sabe disso." Malfoy virou-se de costas para ela, apoiando o quadril na mesa, os cabelos caindo em seus ombros. "E assim que você colocar a aliança, assinar aquele pedaço de papel, será minha."_

_Minerva escolhera esse momento para aparecer, e Hermione começou seu relato sobre como poderiam anular aquilo. Mas Draco apenas escutou. Draco ficou em silêncio, ouvindo as reclamações e vontades da garota. Quando chegou sua vez de falar, Draco apenas olhou-a sério, sabendo bem que a Diretora nunca permitiria que encostasse um dedo na Garota do Trio de Ouro._

_"Não existe modo de escapar disso, Granger. O Ministério quer repopular o mundo bruxo, e acha que misturando puro-sangue com sangue…" Respirou fundo ao ver o olhar severo da Diretora em sua direção. "Nascidos trouxas, será uma boa opção. Você foi escolhida para se casar comigo, pergunte a Diretora." Viu Granger mirar a velha senhora como se aqueles grandes olhos desesperados fossem salvá-la._

_"Shacklebolt achou que você estaria mais segura." A Diretora olhou para Malfoy por um segundo, e voltou seus olhos para Hermione. "Harry está casado, Ronald está casado… e a Ordem acha que conseguirá mantê-la a salvo assim. Existem muitos puro-sangue que…" Hermione vira. Vira a mulher engolir em seco, como que temendo o que poderia ser dito. "Existem puro-sangue que não são confiáveis."_

_Hermione virou-se para Draco, que agora tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, como que questionando o que a Diretora havia falado. Apoiou as mãos na mesa a sua frente, a parte racional de sua mente trabalhando rapidamente._

_"Esse casamento será fachada, Malfoy. Assinarei o papel, usarei a aliança, mas não espere que eu vá me curvar a você."_

_Hermione viu o loiro correr os dedos da mão direita pelos cabelos, inclinando-se para frente, o rosto próximo ao seu. E ela vira, a tempestade que cobria os olhos dele, o fogo, o ódio, a raiva… e aquele algo mais que ela não sabia de onde aparecera._

_"Veremos, Granger."_

_Com isso, Malfoy apenas deixou uma pequena caixa de veludo verde escuro na mesa, virando-se e saindo. Hermione mirou o objeto por vários minutos, a respiração de Minerva sendo o único barulho no cômodo. Era aquilo. Aquela era a situação que acabaria com sua vida em alguns anos. Estaria casada com Malfoy, presa a ele por toda sua vida. E não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse fazer._

_Minerva estava certa, existiam pessoas piores do que ele… e não conseguia nem ao menos pensar no que poderia lhe acontecer caso caísse na mão deles. Respirou fundo. Os dedos correndo devagar a mesa até chegarem na caixa de veludo verde escuro e abrindo-a. Lá encontrava-se o fim. Lá estavam as alianças que o Ministério haviam entregado para Malfoy para que eles usassem. Fechou a caixa e olhou para a Diretora._

_"Ele não a machucará, Hermione. Talvez… tudo isso tenha um propósito."_

_"Nada disso tem propósito." Saiu da sala de Minerva, seguindo pelo corredor sem realmente vê-lo. Sua vida acabava ali._

_As semanas passaram-se, os dias se arrastaram, as noticias correram e todos a olhavam com pena. Todos, menos ele. Ele a olhava de um modo diferente. Olhava como se esperasse uma reação histérica. E Hermione não daria esse gosto a ele, mesmo que em todos os momentos que pensava em estar casada com Malfoy quisesse matá-lo, ou gritar com quem havia colocado aquela lei arcaica em prática, até a pessoa ficar surda._

_Via os olhos de Malfoy cercá-la por todos os lados, apenas esperando. E então ela via. Via a cada vez que o encontrava que os olhos escureciam, que a boca de lábios finos e maldosos se abriam levemente. E Malfoy sabia a reação que tinha. Ele sorria pelo canto da boca, os olhos cinza nublando-se, virando uma tempestade que Hermione não entendia. E ele olhava-a como um prêmio. Como se ser seu marido fosse um prêmio ao final da Guerra._

_E a cada vez que pensava entender a tempestade por detrás das iris dele, elas se transformavam ainda mais escuras. E Hermione passava a perceber o motivo de sempre fugir dele. Tinha medo. Não medo dele machucá-la, mas medo de ceder a ele. Ser sua esposa remetia a ter que ter filhos com ele, pois era o que a Lei queria, e é o que ela uma hora a forçaria a ser cumprida. E Hermione não queria. Não queria tocar Malfoy, não queria que ele a tocasse, não queria ceder a ele._

_Mas mesmo sem ceder, Hermione sabia que a cada dia ele ganhava terreno. A cada dia ele nublava sua mente, em seus sonhos ele aparecia, os cabelos platinados, o modo de olhá-la sedento, o medo fazendo-a sucumbir ao que lhe fora imposto pela Lei e ditado por ele. E a cada noite que isso acontecia, Hermione via que não haveria como escapar, que aquele era o destino, que por mais que lutasse contra, ele sempre estaria ali, aguardando, esperando para cobri-la com a tempestade que eram seus olhos cinza._

_Cederia. E após meses negando-se, negando-o, negando tudo e todos, Hermione vira-se presa em uma teia que não conseguiria mais escapar. Ele tornara-se seu marido, e ela a esposa de Malfoy. Todos sabiam. E todos viam que ele a queria, como um prêmio. E todos viam que Hermione o distanciava de si, que ela não o queria. Mas todos sabiam que cedo ou tarde, ela cederia._

Lágrimas riscavam seu rosto, odiava-se pela fraqueza, por ceder. Mas ao mesmo tempo, cedia por querer. Querer a tempestade que estava fadada a ser sua por toda sua vida. Afastou sua boca dele, olhando-o nos olhos cinza, vendo a violência que eles carregavam. Vendo que Malfoy estava longe de deixá-la ir. _Seu marido_ finalmente a teria. A tempestade finalmente a engoliria.

"Eu disse que gostaria." Senti-o puxá-la, ficando de pé novamente. Olhou-o nos olhos, as lágrimas ainda riscavam seu rosto, não haveria o que poderia ser feito para salvá-la, ela estava entregando-se. "Eu disse que seria minha, Granger. Você não aprendeu em todos esses anos?" Ele aproximou-se mais, o corpo todo colado ao dela, o hálito quente contra sua boca. "Eu sempre consigo o que quero. E você _é minha_."

"Malfoy, você…"

Os lábios dele encostaram nos seus, mas sem beijá-la. Os olhos, agora negros, pareciam moldes de violência, pecado, dor… desejo. Lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos e Malfoy jogou a própria varinha para o canto do corredor, correndo os dedos das mãos pelo rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam em suas bochechas.

"Eu avisei, Granger, falei que seria minha." Correu a ponta da língua devagar pelo lábio inferior dela, que tremia levemente. "Essa aliança que você usa, te dá todo direito sobre mim…" Um suspiro tremido deixou o peito de Hermione, mas ele continuou. "E me dá ainda mais direito sobre você."

Estremeceu com as palavras dele, os dedos dele agora trilhavam seu maxilar, os dedos longos e frios, contrastavam com sua pele quente. Os olhos de Malfoy lhe contavam o que ele queria, e o que ele faria. Sentia que ele escorria os dedos por seus ombros, chegando em seu colo, passando por seus seios, por cima do uniforme, acariciando cada pequeno pedaço que ele alcançava. Sentiu-o em sua barriga, em suas coxas e então ele levantou sua saia, o ar frio das masmorras atingindo-lhe a pele quente.

"Malfoy…" A voz saiu tremida, mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, o corpo estremecia, e Hermione tinha quase certeza absoluta que por estar rendendo-se. "Malfoy, não…"

"Molhe os lábios novamente, Granger."

Os olhos dele escureciam a medida que as palavras deixavam sua boca, e Hermione queria fugir, mas em nenhum momento seu corpo tentou. Em nenhum momento tentou evitar os toques dele. Deu um passo para o lado, afastando levemente as pernas para ele. Respirou fundo, os olhos fitando-o, sentindo os dedos de uma mão a segurarem sua renda, puxando o elástico para o lado.

Molhou os lábios com a língua, vendo os olhos tempestade dele observarem tal cena. A frase dele ecoou em sua mente: _"Essa aliança que você usa, te dá todo direito sobre mim…"_. Viu como ele sorrira preguiçoso disso, como se a satisfação fosse imensa ao vê-la lhe obedecer. Sentiu a mão que estava entre suas pernas parar, a outra novamente em seu rosto, e então o dedão dele trilhou seu lábio inferior.

Por um segundo não soube o que fazer, mas então ele começara a mover as duas mãos em sincronia. Um dedo deslizou devagar para dentro de seus lábios, encontrando a ponta de sua língua, enquanto o outro achou o ponto mais sensível entre suas pernas e a massageou devagar, sem pressa. Tentou levar uma mão para frente, para pará-lo, para impedir que Malfoy fosse mais longe do que já havia ido, mas suas mãos estavam presas pela gravata dele, e a cada movimento a apertavam mais.

"Abra os olhos, quero vê-los enquanto você…" A boca dele estava próxima, estava a milímetros do próprio dedo, que deslizava por seu lábio inferior para logo após encontrar a ponta de sua língua. "_Minha esposa_, goza na minha mão."

Hermione abriu os olhos com essas palavras, a respiração pesada, os braços doendo, mas Malfoy não a soltaria, ele a teria daquele jeito. Sentiu-o mover a mão que estava entre suas pernas para cima, um dedo entrando seu corpo com força, forçando-se sem barreiras para dentro. Arqueou. A respiração prendeu-se em sua garganta, os dentes prenderam o dedo dele em sua boca, a língua deslizando por ele, o riso baixo de satisfação de Malfoy ecoando pelo corredor.

"Mais, minha esposa, mais."

Hermione estremeceu e queria soltar suas mãos. Por mais que não fosse para ser, não havia mais volta. Não havia mais caminho para voltar, a tempestade que eram os olhos de Malfoy já haviam engolido tudo que ela era. Estremeceu várias vezes, as pernas afastando-se mais um pouco para que ele se acomodasse, para que ele continuasse a mover a mão, deslizando o dedo para dentro e para fora. O dedo que seus dentes seguravam, movia-se devagar, encostando na ponta de sua língua e molhando seu lábio inferior. Malfoy sorria pelo canto da boca esse tempo todo, e Hermione já não conseguia fechar os olhos.

"Mais?" A pergunta veio seguida de uma estocada forte da mão dele e Hermione gemeu mais alto, empurrando o corpo em surpresa para frente, sentindo Draco colado em sua barriga. "Mais, esposa? Quer mais?"

Era isso. Ele queria vê-la subjugada, pedindo por ele. Não faria, não permitiria que Malfoy fizesse isso, não permitiria que ele a fizesse ceder mais. Virou o rosto de lado, tentou afastar-se do toque dele, mas era simplesmente impossível. Ele a segurava pela cintura agora, a mão que estava entre suas pernas, o dedo dentro de si agora abria terreno para outro, e logo ele voltava com os movimentos de entrar e sair, os dois dedos indo o mais fundo que conseguiam. Arqueou novamente, o riso dele fazendo com que o olhasse.

"Fácil ter o que quer, esposa. Apenas peça." A boca dele colou-se a dela, a língua deslizando pelos lábios, logo após para dentro, fazendo-a estremecer, fazendo-a gemer alto. "Peça, Granger, ou vou obriga-la a ficar assim por muito tempo."

"Solte-me, Malfoy." Sua voz tremida não carregava autoridade alguma, e isso apenas fez com que ele apertasse ainda mais seu corpo contra ele, empurrando com mais força os dedos dentro de si, a palma da mão raspando exatamente onde ela queria. A fricção fazendo com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás, as pernas fraquejando.

Malfoy a segurou com o corpo dele, sua camisa do uniforme havia levantada alguns centímetros com os movimentos, e agora ela o sentia em sua barriga, ainda levemente molhado de sua saliva. O loiro respirava em seu ombro, a mão movendo-se devagar, torturante, o quadril procurando uma fricção em sua barriga. E Hermione apenas gemia. Já não conseguia conter-se.

Malfoy sorriu, sabia que Granger não aguentaria mais, sabia que uma hora ela cederia. Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Estavam casados há meses e eles tinham direito sobre o outro, e ele queria ouvi-la pedir para ele, queria ouvi-la dizer apenas duas palavras. Empurrou-se contra ele ainda mais, a fricção que estava conseguindo era mínima, mas ao menos era algo. Precisava fazê-la vir primeiro, gozar em sua mão, e então, só então poderia dizer exatamente o que faria com ela. Ela era sua esposa, e nada nem ninguém o faria desistir de tê-la, como era o que ele queria desde que vira que ela o olhava diferente.

Vira Granger crescer, e que por mais que nunca pensara em ao menos tocá-la, a fome passou a crescer dentro dele. Malfoy notou-a, e ela o notou. E ambos viam aquela fome crescer dentro de si. Ele via que ela procurava entender seus olhos, suas vontades, mas ela mesma não via que transparecia a própria vontade nos olhos castanhos. E ela nem ao menos sabia qual era essa vontade. Mas ele mostraria para ela de bom grado, Malfoy não era paciente, mas ali seria.

"Esposa…" Moveu a mão com mais força e rapidez, vendo que a morena não conseguia abrir os olhos. "Granger…" Ela continuou sem conseguir prestar atenção, sem conseguir se focar. Sorriu disso e mirou o rosto dela, sua mão movendo-se cada vez mais devagar. "Hermione…"

Ela o olhou e Malfoy sorriu, a mão impulsionando-se mais fundo que conseguia e estremecendo rápido quando ela moveu o quadril para baixo. E lá estava, ela tivera o orgasmo, estremecendo, movendo o quadril para cima e para baixo, gemendo baixo.

"Malfoy…"

Sorriu. Ela cedera. Ela não pedira por si, mas ainda tinham tempo. Correu a língua pelo maxilar dela, provocando-a, querendo que ela falasse algo. Mas a morena apenas estremeceu, e então alcançou a boca dela, beijando-a enquanto ainda movia os dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a deixar lágrimas escorrer dos olhos, enquanto outro orgasmo a atingia com força.

"Mais?"

Hermione ouviu Malfoy perguntar, e seu cérebro apenas registrava que queria mais, muito mais. Que ele era seu marido e que ela não poderia entregar-se a mais ninguém. E que ela não queria mais ninguém. Afastou a boca da dele, os dedos dele agora trilhando o interior de suas coxas, tentando-a, fazendo movimentos como se fossem voltar para dentro de si, sem realmente o fazer.

"Sim, Malfoy, mais."

E era assim, a tempestade a engolira.

_Fim._


End file.
